My Life as a Titan
by Twilighthippie1
Summary: All the episodes from all 5 seasons, all in Starfire's POV! Her thoughts and actions from the episodes, with added parts! 2nd chapter up today! "Sisters"! Plase R&R! Twilighthippie1
1. Final Exam

**A/N-Hello, everyone! Thanks for coming to read **_"My Life as a Titan" _**I am doing all the episodes form Starfire's POV! I have wanted to do this for such a long time, and now I am going to! All righty, so here's the first chapter, and the first episode! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comics, or WB!**

"Final Exam"

Our team had only formed weeks ago, however, I already thought of them as my family.

Robin and I were walking in the hallway to Titan Tower's Main Room. I was explaining the secret of traveling faster than light. I was almost finished, then we arrived in the Main Room. "And that is the secret of traveling faster than light." I explained.

Then I gasped; The Main Room was a mess, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing.

"Whoa, take it easy, Titans!" Robin said, "Combat practice is this afternoon."

Oh, yes! I had forgotten, "We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them!" I said, and walked towards the 're-fridger-at-er'.

Everyone muttered behind me; I looked into the re-fridger-at-er, all the food was covered in blue 'goo'. Then suddenly the blue 'goo' _moved._ I screamed and starbolted it.

Then the blue 'goo' spread all over the Main Room.

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza." Robin said, tangled up with everyone else.

Raven nodded. Cyborg and Beast Boy said, "Yeah!" And ran off.

"Yes, delightful! Pizza!" I exclaimed, "Please, what is this 'pizza'?"

"I'll explain on the way there." Robin said to me with a smile, which made my heart run fast. We headed out the door.

***

"Oh…I see, well, thank you, Robin." I said; He had explained 'pizza' to me: A very delicious bread with tomato sauce and many various top-pings.

We were sitting at one of the many tables of the Pizza Place.

We all wanted different top-pings: Robin wanted black olives, Beast Boy wanted mushrooms or onions, Cyborg wanted pepperoni, and I wanted to try the 'an-chov-ies'.

"Can we _please_ just order something?" Raven asked.

"As long as it's vegetarian." Beast Boy said.

"C'mon man, how can you deny me the all meat experience?" Cyborg asked.

""Dude! I've been most of those animals!" Beast Boy replied, throwing his hands in the air.

"I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting!" I put in with a smile. Perhaps it could be quite a delicious meal!

"Uh, Starfire, not everything on the menu is a pizza topping." Robin informed me.

I dropped my smile, "Oh." I felt the unfamiliar redding of the cheeks.

"Double pepperoni!" Cyborg yelled.

"I'm not eating meat!" Beast Boy replied, trying not to yell.

"There's no meat in pepperoni!" Cyborg exclaimed back.

They mumbled on, but suddenly we all heard loud honking of the horns of large automobiles. We stood up to see what was happening. Then we heard a baby cry… A baby carriage was right in a collision course of an incoming bus!

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, then we jumped into action.

I flew, making the haste, to the baby carriage; I snatched it and took it to a safe place. Cyborg and Raven stopped the bus immediately after.

"Um, don't buses usually have drivers?" Cyborg asked.

"And don't baby carriages' normally have babies?" Robin asked. I had not even noticed there was no baby when I saved it. I looked into the carriage; Robin was holding up a tiny green bear.

Then, suddenly, the bear talked, "Are you pit-sniffers normally this stupid?" The bear asked, then it's yellow eyes shone bright, then blew up.

I screamed as Robin, Beast Boy, and I flew backwards. We landed on the hard concrete with three thuds.

I groaned, sat up, and rubbed my head. Then I gasped: I saw Cyborg and Raven get crushed by the bus. Then I saw a strong, black and yellow dressed man. Then a little, green dressed boy, who said, "That was too easy." He laughed, soon after, a girl, wearing black and purple with pink hair came too.

"What a bunch of cludgeheads," the boy in green said, "you guys wanna get pizza?"

Robin and I stood up, Beast Boy was in a waste basket. "This isn't over." Robin said. Then the bus that had crushed Cyborg and Raven flew up with a sonic boom. Cyborg and Raven appeared! They were undamaged.

"We're just getting started!" Cyborg yelled.

"Who are these guys? And what's a 'cludgehead'?" Beast Boy asked.

"We are the H.I.V.E." The green boy said.

"Worst nightmare." The strong, yellow and black dressed man informed.

"And this is attack pattern alpha." The girl said maliciously. They all jumped in different directions. The green boy came towards Robin, Beast Boy, and I, shooting with a laser-gun. Smoke covered the area, and we were crushed under debris.

I knocked them off quickly, the saw Cyborg and the man fighting, he said, "What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Then I saw the green boy put a rocket on Cyborg's back. Then the boy answered the question, "Doomed." He laughed and threw Cyborg up in the air.

I gasped, "Cyborg!" I flew after him quickly, he sped up. He flew far, making twists and turns, loops and curls. I followed him everywhere. He made zig-zags, and sped up even more. Then he started slowing down, I flew quicker; I finally got close enough to starbolt the rocket of his back. I did, and caught him as he fell.

"Cyborg! You are undamaged?" I asked as I set him straight.

"Yeah, Star, I'm good," Cyborg replied, "thanks." I nodded with a smile.

"C'mon, let's go see if the other's are home." Cyborg said.

"Yes." I replied with a nod.

***

When we arrived in the Tower, we saw Beast Boy and Raven, I smiled.

"Maybe y'all should call me flyboy," Cyborg said, "I was halfway to Gotham City before Star zapped that thing off my back. So, what'd I miss?"

Raven's face was grave, my smile faded. She looked down and did not answer. I looked to Beast Boy, his face a replica of Raven's. He did not answer either.

"Tell me how we kicked their buts. C'mon, I gotta have the play-by-play." Cyborg said. I looked around the room…Robin was not present.

"Where is Robin?" I asked.

Beast Boy looked up at me, "Um, Star…We're not sure."

What? "Not sure? Why are you not sure?" I asked once more.

"We searched everywhere…And all we found was this." Raven said and held up Robin's belt.

I gasped. No,no,no,no…No…Robin…

"Ugh! I should've been there! I let that kid sneak up on me and-what was I-it was a trap and I-I shoulda known." Cyborg yelled, slamming his fists against the wall.

I held up my hands, this could not be happening, no, no, no, Robin had to be okay… "I do not understand." I said, "How could you not find him? People do not just vanish! He has to be someplace, so go there and look!" I was surprised at how my voice shook.

"Easy, Star. C'mon, this is Robin we're talking about. I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably turn up any second." Beast Boy tried to convince me.

Then we heard a commotion coming from the other side of the door. "Awesome timing." Beast Boy remarked.

My hopes went high, "Robin!" I flew towards the door. I landed in front of it, waiting for Robin to appear. Suddenly, the door exploded and I blown backwards.

I let out a cry, but sat up.

"Oh, no." Beast Boy said. I looked up.

The H.I.V.E was back, "Oh, yes." The girl said with a mischievous smile.

My eyes narrowed and I got into my battle stance. "You guys got lucky last time, but you're in our house now!" Cyborg yelled at them.

"Yeah, nice place. We'll take it." The boy in green said. They would _not_ take our house, they had already taken Robin from us…Robin…They would _**not**_ take our Tower.

There was a enormous explosion; Raven and I blasted the H.I.V.E. "Split up!" Cyborg commanded; we did.

Raven and I flew up the stairs; the strong, yellow and black dressed man followed us. Raven threw some fire-hydrants at him, as I flew up the stairs further; it only stopped him for a minute. Raven and I flew to the second floor and slammed the door shut. Raven kept the door closed with her magic, while I welded the door shut with my starbolts. We backed away from the door, in case he could still get through, but then we were attacked from behind, another bomb went off and blew us backwards.

I sat up and saw, through the smoke, the man. He had come the other way! His head popped through the wall, "Hello, ladies." He punched through the rest of the wall.

I stood and starbolted him, but he dodged it and slammed me into a wall.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinth-." Raven started to chant her mantra, but got hurled into the wall also. Then he picked both of us up, "Hope you ladies can swim." He threw us out the window.

We landed in the ocean, it was cold and the water was a purple color. I noticed Cyborg and Beast Boy were also there.

Our Tower had been taken over by the H.I.V.E.

"Have a nice after-life, you snotty losers!" The green boy shouted out of a broken window. Then the girl spread out her hands; pink magic flowed from them towards the ocean. Her magic made the waves substantial.

My eyes widened as one of the monstrous waves crashed over us. I felt the rush of water course over my skin. I was under water, deep. I could see Raven and Cyborg floating around me, but no Beast Boy. I could not breath, and once I had the impulse to, water filled my lungs. I started to choke. My eyes started to close, but I forced them to stay open. I was drowning, and I knew it. I had lived a good life, and I had an amazing group of friends; my family. My eyes slowly started to close once more, but then I saw something green. It was…a green whale…Beast Boy! He opened his mouth and scooped Raven, Cyborg and I in.

The water that had been all around me vanished, revealing a green tongue and lots of the 'slime'. I coughed, the water that had filled my lungs gone. I choked once more with one last cough. It hurt to breath, but I was alive. I looked towards my friends; Raven and Cyborg stirred, then finally woke.

"Are you guys okay?" Cyborg asked, coughing.

"Yes." I replied, clearing my throat. Raven nodded.

"Kay," Cyborg glanced around, then made a face, "don't tell me where I think we are."

I nodded and smiled.

Beast Boy groaned, confirming it.

"Ew…" Raven sighed.

"Beast Boy has saved our lives, I thank you for that, friend." I said. He groaned again.

Cyborg sat down, "Just get us to land."

Beast Boy finally returned us to shore. I walked onto the beach, hugging myself and shivering. Then I noticed Cyborg was missing an arm.

"So, who else never wants to go surfing again?" Beast Boy asked. I guessed he was trying to 'lighten the mood'. Though, unfortunately, it did not help.

"Not now, man." Cyborg commanded.

"Hey, I was just trying to-." Beast Boy started, but Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

Cyborg switched his finger into a torch-gun. Then his leg opened to reveal his systems. He was trying to undamage himself.

I walked up to him, "Perhaps I could be of some assistance?"

"I got it." Cyborg replied.

"But you are so damaged and-." I started, reaching towards him. "I got it!" He yelled at me. I backed away, hurt.

"Hey, she only wanted to help! What is your problem?!" Beast Boy demanded. He had stood up for me; they were not just my friends, my family.

"What do you think?! We got kicked outta our house, a pint-sized-point-dexter took me for a joy ride, and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left-handed!" Cyborg yelled.

"Enough! We need to control our emotions." Raven said.

"Or what?" Cyborg kept yelling, "Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?"

"I wish Robin were here." I sighed. We needed him…

"Well, he's not! Don't you guys get it?! They won, we lost! It's OVER!" Cyborg bellowed.

I turned around, shut my eyes, and crossed my arms. It could not be over…it just could not…but…perhaps it could be…Robin, we need you, please!

"Then…the Teen Titans are finished?" Beast Boy wondered aloud.

"Not yet." A voice so familiar said. I gasped and turned around.

It was… Robin! Robin was safe! He was undamaged! The feeling of relief washed over me.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He said with a big smile.

I looked towards my other friends; Cyborg's displeased face was now a nice smile. Raven and Beast Boy looked very happy and excited too. Our leader, our friend, he was intact! Alive! Safe!

"Okay, Titans, here's what we're gonna do." Robin said. We moved closer to him to hear.

It was nightfall, and somehow the H.I.V.E had changed the Tower's shape from a "T" to an "H".

All of us were stationed at different areas in the Tower. I was in the left corridor that entered the Main Room. By now, Cyborg should have activated the Tower's systems and make them malfunction.

I peeked through the door, and he had. Cyborg's arm was taking Gizmo, I had finally learned their names, for the 'joy ride' as he had with Cyborg. Raven grabbed Jinx with her magic claw. And then I popped out of the corrider and striked Mammoth with my starbolts. I shot him farther into the Tower, then I starbolted him up a staircase. I starbolted him until we reached the roof of the Tower. The rage I felt of them for destroying our Tower built inside me and helped me deliver a final starbolt that pushed Mammoth out of the door, onto the roof.

I followed out the door and saw Robin catch his belt, "Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration, but like I said: This isn't over." He put it on and we all gathered behind him.

"It's just gettin' started." Cyborg informed.

Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth just stood and smiled, "Attack pattern alpha." Jinx spoke, and just as before they hurdled away from each other.

Jinx shot her 'unlucky' magic towards us, but we all dodged it.

Mammoth attacked Beast Boy, Jinx attacked Cyborg. Jinx blasted her magic at two cylinder objects; both fell toward Cyborg but he was undamaged.

I volleyed my starbolts at her, though she jumped backwards to dodge them. She ran away, so I followed her. I starbolted and flew after her; she dodged every one. But that was just what we planned, she ran straight for Beast Boy's position, "Beast Boy, go!" I yelled.

He was sitting on one of the rafters, he nodded and signaled 'okay'. Jinx ran right under him; Beast Boy morphed into a monkey and jumped on her face so see would be blind. Jinx fired her magic everywhere, she caused some explosions. She tried to pull Beast Boy off, then did. She threw him away, but he landed safely, and said, "Your luck just ran out." He then flew away. Her face was puzzled, but then she heard me. I had starbolted many concrete pieces, and they fell on her.

I smiled victoriously, then flew to help the others. Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and I attacked Mammoth; I fired one last giant starbolt at him. Then Robin delivered the final blow to him. Mammoth knocked into Jinx and Gizmo, all of them dropped to the floor, beaten.

"Crammit, I'm calling Slade." Gizmo said.

Robin walked up to him and picked him up, "Who is Slade?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, barfbrain." Gizmo replied.

"Tell me, now." Robin commanded.

"Nope." Gizmo laughed.

Robin shook his head, "You're going to jail."

After bringing the H.I.V.E to justice, we returned home. We fixed the Tower, changing it from an "H" to a "T". Then we looked all over the Tower for any spy cameras, or supplies. There were none, so then we all looked in our rooms. My room was untouched, thankfully.

I returned to the Main Room to look in the re-fridger-at-er.

"No!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "This is the worst thing that could ever happen! My tunes! They've been: _Alphabetized._ How am I ever going to find anything?!"

"They _went _into my room. _No _one should _ever_ go into my room." Raven said.

I looked farther into the re-fridger-at-er. I gasped, "Someone has disposed of all our blue, furry food!"

"You gotta be kiddin' me: The whole place gets clean and I still can't find the-." Cyborg started, but Robin whistled and pointed down.

The remote was on the table, "Hah!" Cyborg sighed happily.

Robin sat on the sofa, remote in hand, followed by Cyborg, "I guess…we really outta be training for battles, tracking down clues, and tryin' to figure out who Slade is, huh?" Cyborg asked. I leaned on the sofa.

"We will, but right now, I'm just happy to be part of the team." Robin replied.

He switched the channel, and we all started to watch. I was happy to be part of this team too, my family!

***

**A/N-So here was the first chapter and episode of my story! Please review, tell me if this is a good idea and if I should continue, and if I got Starfire's thoughts right, please! Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter should be up in a few days, or next week, it'll be "Sisters" a very good RobxStar episode!!!**

**~Twilighthippie1 =D**


	2. Sisters

**A/N- Hello, everyone…if you're there… I know it has been a long, long time since I last updated 'My Life As A Titan'…a year maybe? I apologize for that…I have many reasons, some will call t****hem excuses, but that bugs me. Anyways, I am still sorry. I hope most of you have stayed with me, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. It's "Sisters" from Starfire's point of view. I hope I've correctly written her thoughts, and emotions of jealousy and all of that from this episode…Please review and tell me if I have, it would be greatly appreciated!**

**Thank you!**

**~Twilighthippie1 :D **

**And p.s—Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Starfire, Robin, any of the characters, or Warner Bros. Studios. And, p.s.2, the areas where you see *** means I wasn't sure how to spell the things they were saying….sorry about that, too! DX**

**On with the story…**

"Sisters"

"Heyyyyy!" Beast Boy called out, "guys! The carnival's tonight! And—fireworks!"

We all were sitting together in our Titan Main Room, watching 'television'. Robin paused the channel, then looked at Beast Boy. "I don't know about that, Be—"

"C'mon!" Beast Boy had cut him off, jumping up and down. "We have to go! Guys, cotton candy, fireworks, a Ferris wheel! Let's go! It'll be so fun!"

" 'Cotton candy'? 'Fireworks'? 'Ferris wheel'?" I repeated, not knowing what those things were.

Robin's expression softened as he looked at me, "Ah…"

Beast Boy jumped on him, "Please, please, please, please, pleaseeee?"

Cyborg joined him, "Yeah, please, Robin? It'd be so fun! With games, and corndogs!"

Their smiles were so wide, they looked so excited—except Raven. She looked up from her book, with an irritated expression. She didn't speak, just watched Cyborg and Beast Boy beg.

I added in, "Is it fun at the 'carnival'? What are 'fireworks'? Robin?" I stared into his mask, then wished I could see his eyes.

"Oh, alright—fine! You two, stop begging!" Robin smiled again, while Cyborg and Beast Boy celebrated happily.

"To the carnival!"

The carnival…it was…strange.

Lights and bright signs hung everywhere, making the area shine bright, even at nighttime. Different aromas' of things I had never consumed floated about; some smelt nice, some did not. There was a tall spinning wheel—when I asked Robin, he had told me it was the 'Ferris Wheel'—that had lights, and something else wrapping around it—and again, when I asked, I was told it was a 'roller coaster'. I wanted to 'ride' the 'roller coaster', and Robin agreed. We departed from Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg at the 'Games and Food' areas, and headed to the object.

When we arrived, lots of people were in wait, stretching a far line. Robin explained that this would take too long, and we wouldn't be able to see the 'fireworks', and wouldn't have the 'fun' if we waited. He then suggested to go on the 'Ferris Wheel', to which I nodded, and we headed there.

On the way, Robin stopped at a small 'concession stand' and bought something that he hid in a paper bag. I watched, curious at first, but his smile stopped my curiosity, and replaced it with a—a 'feeling'?

We finished walking to the 'Ferris Wheel', and boarded it quite fast. We sat down next to each other, got locked in, and the 'ride' started.

Robin smiled, watching the ocean—when suddenly, we stopped—and, lights lit up the sky! Lights were exploding among the stars, in different shapes.

I lay my elbows on the bar locking us in, "Ohh, beautiful! Tell me again what they are called?" I looked at Robin with a smile.

"Fireworks." Another 'firework' went off, and I turned to watch the beauty. Different colors—yellows, pinks, blues, they all exploded, and the ocean reflected them just as beautiful, to my amazement. But then I thought…

"On my home planet, such explosions would mean that the Gordanians' were attacking. You are certain Earth is not under attack?" I said, concerned for this planet suddenly.

"Positive." Robin said, washing away my fears. He replaced the dreadful thoughts with a warm smile. "Cotton candy?" He brought out a bundle of pink, airy looking substance, 'cotton candy'?

"The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white, and it did not taste very—"

"This is different." His smile cut me off once more, and melted away my fear. He pulled from the pink 'cotton candy', then placed it in his mouth with a smile. I watched, then decided to try it myself.

And—once again, I was amazed! It was 'delicious'! "Mmm…" I sighed, feeling the softness on my tongue. Then, a moment later—"Ah! It vanished!" It was gone!

"Yeah, it'll do that." Robin replied, still smiling.

"Haah, when I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things, but now I see—" I cut myself off, hearing more 'fireworks' shooting, then paid attention as Robin yelled, "Here comes the finale! Yes!"

I watched again, at what seemed a million different colors shooting and exploding in the sky happened; a 'finale'? An end? It was the most 'fireworks' I had seen yet. When a last blue one exploded, Robin 'wa-hooed', "Ah-mazing!"

"Earth is full of amazing things too," I said, watching his happy face light up.

"Best planet I've ever been to." He said.

I had my guard dropped. I wasn't cautious, I wasn't paying attention—and suddenly, I was wisped out of my seat next to Robin, and entrapped in purple tentacles, being pulled away. I screamed loud, then heard Robin yell, "Starfire!"

I was being pulled away too fast, and struggling, "Wherever you are taking me, I do not wish to go!" I created a star-bolt, and shot the creature with it, enabling me to escape. I groaned as it shocked me too, before I could get out—but I quickly recovered, and flew away as fast as I could to get away! I went quick, flying faster and faster from the creature, then turned to watch it.

It was stretching out a tentacle, and I gasped, firing up my star-bolts, trying to shoot the monster—but everything I did had no affect on it.

"No more chasing now, please!" I called, desperate for it to stop. I flew faster to the dock of the peer, where I saw my friends standing, then flew in between them, with the monster still following. I flew passed the Ferris Wheel, then sped up to meet back with my friends. I had made it, then floated behind Robin, watching and waiting.

Beast Boy jumped high, then transformed into an 'alligator', trying to bite the creature—but to no avail. Raven used her power to pick up a 'hot-dog stand' and threw it at the monster, but that did not work either. It flew passed Cyborg, and he grabbed it by all of its tentacles, having a 'tug-of-war' battle, "Dunno what you did to make this thing mad, Star, but it couldn't hurt to apologize!"

"I am, sorry?" I said, unsure of why I should be sorry?

Cyborg struggled with the creature, until it flapped it's tentacles and slapped him off—then tried to come for me again.

Robin tried next to 'get' the monster, by using his pipe to hit it, and when he did, the monster stopped, and fell below into the ocean.

Beast Boy looked over the edge, "So…did we just win?"

There was a moment of peace—until the peer split open, and the monster flew upwards, next to me. It appeared to be fine.

Robin then jumped, and landed on the flying creature, "'Don't see an off switch, guess I'll have to make one," he punched a hole into the creature, making sparks appear, and pulled some kind of cord out of it. He jumped off, landing safely back next to us, while the monster lurched, and flew up high into the sky, looking like one last big firework. I watched it explode, not with amazement, but with confusion.

"Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now." Robin said.

"But, why did it wish to hurt me at all?" I replied, bewildered.

"I don't know, Star…" Robin sighed. "Let's go home, guys, it'll be better there."

"Ahh, alright," Beast Boy yelped, "wait! Raven! Where's your stuffed chicken?"

We returned home fast—it had put me in better spirits!

"Come friends, I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the Poem of Gratitude, all six-thousand verses!" I felt in a state of utter happiness, as if flowers were surrounding me, creating a beautiful picture!

My friends however—they looked—

"I see you haven't changed a bit. When we were little, I was always rescuing Starfire."

I recognized the low voice, the 'sassy' tone—It—was my sister!

I squealed, running into her open arms, "Sister!" I hugged her tightly.

She laughed, "Brought you a present." She held up a necklace with a green jewel on the bottom, radiating with light.

It felt as if my eyes popped out of my head as I gasped, "A Centauri Moon Diamond? Where did you get—"

"On the Centauri Moons, of course." She tied the necklace around my neck. "Oh _look_, it matches your eyes!"

I smiled, the widest one I could possibly smile. "You must meet my friends!" I grabbed her with my absolute happiness radiant among myself. I had been rescued by my friends, my sister had come to see me, she had brought me a Centauri Moons Diamond! "I wish to introduce my big sister—"

She walked forward, "Blackfire. And since Star told me _all_ about the Titans in her transmissions, let me guess," she put her finger to her mouth as I watched happily. She stood in front of Cyborg. "Cyborg." It was a statement, not a question.

He held out his hand, "Pleased to meet you, little lady," she took it, and crushed it…my sister was strong. "Little lady, big handshake! Well all-right!"

She moved on to Raven, "Raven. I like that gemstone on your asinshakra***."

Raven looked surprised, "You…know about shakras'?"

"I got way into meditation on Altera*** Prime." She replied, then went to Beast Boy, "Beast Boy, what's up?"

He grinned, "Nothin' but the ceiling, baby," to which she laughed and said, "Good one!"

Then Beast Boy leaned over to Raven, "See, she thinks I'm funny!"

"Statistically, I suppose, some one has to." She replied, in a blank way, causing Beast Boy's grin to melt.

She went to Robin, "And you must be Robin!" She jumped behind him—and the way…she was talking to him…I felt, something like a little ping inside of me. "Oh, I am loving this cape! It's positively luscious!"

Robin smiled, "Thanks, it's a high-density polymerized titanium, ten times stronger than steel."

"Fascinating." She smiled at him in such a way…again, I felt the small ping—it hurt. I gasped at her, as she leaned near his face. "And this mask makes you look very mysterious—" I'd had enough, and cut in between them,

"So, sister, what brings you to Earth?" I asked, clasping my hands together. She walked away from me, "I was in the quadrant, thought I'd see if Earthlings liked to party," she jumped over the edge of our couch, and landed to sit on it. "Besides, I needed a rest. Nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here."

My friends all surrounded her, except Raven, "Black hole?" Robin asked. "No way," Cyborg said, "Cool," Beast Boy added in.

Blackfire turned to them, motioning her 'journey', "Okay, so I'm cruising through the Jukonis*** Nebula, and—"

I cut her off this time, surprised, "Sister, that Nebula is full of black holes! You know travel there is forbidden?" She had to know!

Everyone turned silent. Crickets were able to be heard.

"Most fun things in life are." She smirked, "Now be a sweetie and bring me one of those 'sodas' I've heard so much about. So anyway, I'm zooming over Newvent Horizon and approaching light speed, when all of a sudden," I refrained from listening, going to the 're-fridger-ator'. "I see you have not changed either." I took a soda out, and slammed the small door shut.

I walked back to my sister, then handed her the soda. She grabbed it from me, "Thanks," and then continued on with her story.

Robin sat next to her…like how he had sat next to me, at the 'carnival", on the 'Ferris Wheel'…and looked very interested in what he was hearing. The same was true with my other friends…and, for the third time, the pang came back, in my side—and with a slight burn, I tried to force it away, but it would not leave as I watched.

"I…" I stopped her, "I am going to bed. Goodnight, sister."

She nodded, "Night!" Then went on to more stories of her travels as I could tell as I the room.

I entered my bedroom, not bothering to turn on my light. I just lay down in bed, wanting the horrible feeling to go away. What was it? I had never felt this way before…exceedingly not on this amazing planet…but, was it an affect of that?

I rested my head down, and pushed the feeling out of me, heading into a peaceful sleep.

When I awoke the next morning, the feeling was gone, and I felt renewed. I put on the Centauri Moons Diamond, and headed out to find my sister.

"Sister? …Sister?" I walked down the halls of our settlement, "Sister! I seek your companionship!" I went into the Titan's Main Room; it was dark inside. I then saw our 'television' screen on, and Cyborg and Beast Boy sitting on our couch, doing the 'playing of the game-video'.

"You wanna pass me, but you can't pass me! You can't pass—" As Cyborg said this, Beast Boy 'passed him'. "You passed me!" He exclaimed, while Beast Boy said, "Tighten the turn, jets, and nitro!" Beast Boy stood and laughed, holding up the 'controller of the game'. He spun around, making twirls, then focused back on the 'game', and sat back on the couch.

I went forward to them, "Tell me, have either of you seen Blackfire?"

"Blazin' B?" Beast Boy answered, "She was here just a second ago—" he stammered, as Cyborg laughed, "Ohh, yeah! Back in the lead!" Doing the 'passing up' to Beast Boy now.

I clapped my hands together, "What fun! May I join your game?"

"Winner plays Blackfire," Cyborg replied. My smile diminished. "Yeah, she rules at this game," Beast Boy added in.

"…I see." I said, and walked away from my friends, with the horrible feeling returning. I wished it away, and it left, thank Blafrnog. I searched for my sister one again, heading to Raven's room.

I knocked timidly on the door. Raven had not once let me in her dwelling…

On my third knock, Raven opened her door, only revealing her hooded face.

"Is—my sister in there?" I asked.

"No." She started to close the door—, "Oh, might you wish to 'hang out' with me? We could visit your favorite depressing café." I stopped her.

"Already been. It was open mic and Blackfire wanted to share. Your sister's poetry is surprisingly dark." She replied, and closed the door.

I sighed, and didn't try again. The feeling inside me…I felt it growing, felt it expanding in a way…and it hurt. Right in my chest, it hurt—it was where my 'happiness' was created, where my feelings of good were—but, it felt as if they did not exist now.

I went down the hall, looking for Robin. Perhaps he would like to 'hang out' with me? And perhaps one of his smiles could cheer myself up?

But—then I saw two shadows, making out the people I knew best—

"That's perfect Robin," Blackfire's voice rang out—and their shadows—they, they grabbed each other and held on! I gasped, feeling something else invade me, inside, "Hold me just like that and," Blackfire said, and made a 'he-yaaa!' sound! And then I heard Robin gasp, and get hit into a wall—and I felt as if my mouth could not get any wider, and my eyes could not 'bug out of my head' and larger.

"Learned that move from a Venzbou*** master on Tiraus 3." I heard my sister say—and I walked in then, unable to help myself.

"Hello, Robin, and—my sister. Am I interrupting?" I smiled, but the pain grew as I saw the two of them standing side-by-side.

"No, not at all!" Robin answered me with a smile—however, this one did not comfort me. "Blackfire was just showing me some alien martial arts. How come you never taught me these cool moves?"

I looked down, worse-feeling. I could tell, one of the feelings, however. Shame.

"Probably because she doesn't know them. I always was the better fighter," answered my sister. I felt as if she were boasting. "C'mon," she grabbed Robin's hand, "I'll show you the technique I once used to stop a raging Orthax." I watched her pull Robin away—and, his face, it was—red. I looked down, and closed my eyes.

Was I unwanted? Not needed?

It felt as if so.

I went to my room.

As the day passed, I thought endlessly about my predicament.

I tried to describe the feeling I felt in a notebook that lay next to my bed. What I wrote, was this:

_There is a constant feeling I am feeling. It is about my sister, and it appears whenever I see her with my friends, or talking with my friends. I have never felt this way before about her, I love my sister. I do not understand what this feeling could be. It is thick, and it hurts, and it is like I am being burnt inside. And what hurts, it is my heart. I feel...like I am unwanted, like my friends—my new-welcomed family do not need me, and have no use for me. They will not let me 'hang out' with them, or participate in any way with them__. I am hurt. I will think, and try to understand why this is._

I sighed once again as I re-read my writing, trying to ponder this feeling.

I was not happy—I was not feeling and of the feeling-good feelings. They were not expressed. I was not angry…but it felt like anger. It was a dark feeling, one I had never felt…and, I certainly did not enjoy it.

I quit thinking, then, feeling awful as I hid away in my room—How could I think this about my friends? About my sister? The feeling disappeared once more, in my remorse of it all.

I was ashamed—of myself.

The next morning, when I awoke, I was once again in better spirits—happy, for the morning, happy for a new day.

It could be a 'fresh start' for me?

Instead of feeling horrible about my sister, I decided to do something enjoyable for my friends—a stay-home-movie-night! I left my room, going to the are of our settlement that held refreshments, and the 'movies', and 'corn-that-is-popped'. I gathered all the things up in my arms, then went looking for my friends. The halls were quiet, and I expected them all to be in the Main Room. I was correct, for when I walked in, there they all sat together!

"Friends," they all looked at me, "I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a 'stay-home-movie-night'! I bring you 'popcorn', and 'non-cotton-candies'! Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?"

"Action!" Robin called, while Beast Boy said, "Comedy!" Followed by Cyborg, "Sci-fi!" Then Raven, "Horror."

Their choices were completely different—and once again, my mood changed. I dropped the 'pop-corn' and 'non-cotton-candies" to the floor, in defeat. "Perhaps, a double-feature?" I recovered.

"Forget the flicks, kids," Blackfire suddenly said—walking in—in—in my clothes! "We're going out!" She flung her arms up, wearing my clothes, smiling wide.

"We are?" I said, confused, and angry once more. "Where did you—are those my?"

"I heard about a party downtown, cool crowd, hot music." She emphasized her words on party, cool, and hot. My friends all looked interested. I was not.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy exclaimed, then Cyborg said, "I'm in!"

Robin: "Why not?" With a smile, he said it.

Raven had been reading, until Blackfire said, "And it's in a creepy rundown warehouse…" to which Raven's eyes slid up from her book.

My friends all stood, and started to walk and celebrate the 'party', while I stood watching them.

Cyborg 'wa-hooed', Beast Boy said, "I am a party animal!" And transformed into a Gorilla; I watched Robin walk away also, smiling. I stood helpless as they all passed me.

"Hey, sweetie," Blackfire said, "raided your closet; hope you don't mind me borrowing your look."

I stared after her, feeling myself be completely consumed in…in…

Anger—no…no.

"Why not? You have already borrowed my friends." The words came out low, and the pain heaped as I watched her walk away with them all, leaving me alone in our Main Room.

I sighed—but then, stopped, once again feeling the pain in my chest, in my heart—And I felt horrible for what I had said. I let the feeling go, then ran after my friends.

If they didn't want to include me—I would include myself!

Night fell as we entered the 'party-downtown' with the 'cool crowd' and 'hot music'. The beat seemed to bounce out of the 'stereos', filling my head with a pounding I did not find pleasant. However, I followed my friends and sister into the 'creepy rundown warehouse', and found myself surrounded in flashing lights that went with the pounding in my head. Bunches of people were 'dancing', in forms and ways I had never seen.

"Step aside, Earthlings!" Blackfire's voice rang out, even louder than the music, "the queen of the Galaxy has arrived!" I found her boasts…irritating.

I followed them through the crowds of people, but got pushed around by people 'dancing', "Ohh—excuse—ah—OW!" I yelped as my foot was stepped on, "You really should apologize after stepping on someone's foot!" I called after whoever had done it, but there was no response.

I watched my sister 'dancing', and she laughed, "Now don't tell me you big tough super heroes are afraid of a little dancing?" Her dancing…It looked…vile…vulgar, in a way. I was once more irritated.

"I bet you Cyborg can do The Robot!" Beast Boy said, making strange movements with his arms and legs. Cyborg just stared at him, making Beat Boy quit. Blackfire 'danced' around them, forcing—well, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy joined her after a moments pause. Raven stood next to me, watching them too.

I felt out of place here…and I was nervous. "This party is pointless." Raven said, blankly, until a boy wearing all black, who had black spiky-hair, came up and said, "Everything's pointless. Wanna go talk about it?" Raven shrugged, but took interest as she walked away from me with the boy. I watched them go, tempted to follow—but stopped myself.

I felt alone. Again. I stood quietly, hugging my arm. People swarmed around me, then two boys stopped in front of me, "Hey, hot alien girl, ya' diggin' the scene?"

I felt timid, and shyly answered, "I—did not know we were supposed to bring shovels!" My face warmed—I was embarrassed! No one had told me we ought to of!

But—my embarrassment was deepened, when the two boys, and the crowd around me laughed. Terribly laughed. At nothing—but me. Perhaps I was nothing to people I knew not of too?

I felt so out of place…I did not belong here. I understood. I sighed, and made my way out of the building. I flew upwards, sitting on the edge of the roof, alone.

Night was beautiful, of course…but it did not lift my spirits. I held my head, exhaling a sigh. "Perhaps I do no belong here, after all."

"Of course you don't." I gasped—Robin had came up on the roof with me, "You belong down there, having fun with the rest of us. What's wrong?" He asked, coming near me.

I could not help but smile, in a fake manner. I shook my head, "Nothing is wrong. Everything is wonderful," he sat next to me as I lied, to him, and myself. "The pounding music, and blinding lights are quite enjoyable."

He did not look very convinced. My fake-smile faded, and my face saddened. "Everything is not wonderful. I am happy to see her, but Blackfire 'rules' the video-games, and she is able to share very depressing poems, and she knows the 'cool moves', and she always knows when people are not talking about shovels." I sighed, "And I am nothing like her." I felt in defeat once more, compared to my sister's greatness.

"No, you're not." Robin said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "And I think—"

A window swung open suddenly, cutting Robin off (his hand fell off my shoulder also). Blackfire appeared, with a pink hair-wig on. "How do I look?"

"Pink. Look, can you give us a minute here?" Robin answered, seeming…irritated as well.

Blackfire stared at us blankly for a moment, until the song playing below changed into a 'poppy' sort of tune, and she gasped and exclaimed, "Ohh! I love this song!" She flew towards us, then grabbed Robin away from me, and down back into the 'warehouse'. The window closed, and I was alone again.

I sighed, and stood. Then—heard a strange sound. "Huh?" I looked up, passed a sign that read "SOTO", and saw a purple glow.

As it came closer—I saw—a creature like the one I had been captured by earlier! I shrieked as it flew towards me, and tried to grab me once more! I threw a star bolt at the monster, but it reflected like before. It's tentacles grabbed and tried to pull me, but I used my fists to hit it away. I could only do this for so long—it finally managed to grab me, and pulled me along the side of the building, and on the top—I looked threw the window's glass, suddenly seeing two more of the creature battling my friends—then the monster pulled up, launched us into the sky, then arched downwards so we went straight through the glass and landed inside. I struggled out of it's grip, then got away, flying upward.

I racked up star-power, and shot a beam of it at the monster, sending it away, towards Beast Boy. He transformed into a tiger, and pounced the creature, sending it to the floor—but it got up, followed by the other two.

I was surrounded by all three.

I squealed, then flew around, trying to escape, trying to get them away from my friends. I flew passed Cyborg, who started to hit one of them, sending that one flying backwards—took another one by it's tentacle, and threw it—and the next one, which turned into a razor sharp shape, spun and knocked him over. He slammed into one of the walls, creating a large gaping hole.

They all came back to me, surrounding me once again. I tried to fight them off, but all three at one time—it was too much. I was hit backwards, bursted threw a wall, and landed inside of a 'dumpster'. I groaned as I landed, but got back up, covered in filth. I opened the 'dumpster', but it suddenly closed on me again, and I was pushed down. I then felt like I was getting lifted up—I screamed.

I screamed, and screamed—until I heard a slicing-sound, and felt the 'dumpster' being dropped. I dropped inside of it too, and heard—

"Teen Titans, GO!"

Then, three different explosions.

"Ohh, yeah! Good times!" Cyborg yelled, then Beast Boy exclaimed, "Nice shootin', Tex." Who was Tex? Blackfire? "Very nice," Raven said too.

"How did you know where to hit them?" Robin asked, seemingly asking Blackfire.

She had saved me?

"Lucky guess?" She replied.

"We could use luck like that! Maybe you outta join the team?" I heard Cyborg say.

"_Me_?" Blackfire exclaimed, acting oblivious, "a Teen Titan?"

That was when I raised myself up, and gasped wide, opening the lid of the 'dumpster'.

My sister being a Teen Titan?

I…the feeling returned.

I could sum it up right about then.

Anger, sadness, shame, and something I had known about, but never felt—Jealousy. I was jealous. Of my sister—and her time with my friends. And hurt. Unwanted…not needed…

The words repeated themselves in my thoughts, growing darker and darker every time.

"Let's get home…" Robin said. Everyone agreed, besides Blackfire, who wanted to stay 'partying', and what not.

She decided against it at the last second, and went home with the rest of us.

When we arrived home, I went straight to my room. I did not speak, I did nothing—except pack a bag, and go to the roof. I was not in the right state of mind. The bad feelings…jealousy, my anger—at my sister, and at myself—my shame—my sadness—everything blurred my mind, and my heart—causing me to want to run away.

I went to the roof, bag in hand. The full moon was high among the sea, and was beautiful as it shined down on Earth. I would miss the amazing things on Earth…the amazing people…the amazing feelings. I did not say goodbye.

I looked back, one last time at the top of my home's roof, "She will be a better Titan than I ever was." I said, sadly looking to the stars.

I then lifted off, flying slowly into the night—

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Robin walked forward, stopping me in my leave. I stared at him, then hugged myself tightly—my heart feeling as if it were being torn. I landed back down in front of him, and dropped the small bag.

"Robin, I—" I—I saw a monstrous ship behind him, and gasped! Robin stood in front of me, in his battle-stance.

A creature on top of the ship shot something green from his arm—hitting Robin, and knocking him off his feet backwards. Then the green—tentacle, I realized—wrapped around me, tightening its grip around my legs, then chest, then neck, and pulled me away.

Robin groaned and ran after me, as I struggled with the tentacles grip. I was pulled off the edge, and Robin jumped, reaching for my dangling legs. And right as he could of grabbed my foot—I was pulled harder, and faster away. He fell, and disappeared as I was sent screaming into the clouds.

I was brought back up, onto the ship, and placed in a large glass containment—and the tentacle still wrapped my neck, my mouth, my body as I groaned and tried to get out of it. I kept screaming.

"Prepare to leave Earth orbit!" One of the aliens spoke, in an almost robotic way, "We have the Tamarainian girl."

The other one spoke, "Once we return to Centauri you will pay for what you have done."

What I had done? What had I done?

Why did they want me?

I struggled against the tight tentacles, but to no use. I could not do it. I put my head down.

The alien made a sound, and then—

"My friend stays here!" It was Robin! He had come—to save me!

The alien groaned, and tried to hurt Robin—but he jumped out of the way, and as it tried attacking again, landed in front of the glass I was held in. I watched helplessly, seeing Robin fight for me.

The monster attacked again, and Robin dodged, landing the hit to the glass—which did not even crack!

Robin then got in one hit, sending the alien backwards next.

I watched, as the lights blinked on the ship, and the alien followed Robin and had him at the edge—he tried to push Robin off with a tentacle, but Robin deflected it with his cape, and sent it flying into an orange light. It exploded, and the other alien yelled, "No!"

The ship suddenly lost balance, and tipped over sideways—they must of hit something vital! It lost it's height in the sky, and dropped at the same time, and all I could see around us was a large canyon of some sort.

"I cannot control it!" The alien yelped, trying his best to.

Robin kept his balance, then jumped over to the glass—pressed a button, and I was free! The ship tipped and twisted, while Robin unwrapped the tentacle from me, "Robin!" I said, as he threw it off of the ship and into the wind.

"C'mon!" We joined hands, and jumped off of the ship together as it crashed into the canyon.

I flew us safely to the ground, and Robin let go of my grasp. He landed fine, and I floated behind him,

"Star!" I heard Beast Boy call, "Robin!"

"You guys okay?" Cyborg asked, as we all turned to see the fallen ship. Through the smoke, I saw the two aliens stand up.

We all got ready, lunging and waiting, "Titans, get ready." Robin said, facing the aliens as they sauntered towards us.

"In the name of the Grand Centauri Empire, you are all under arrest!" One alien raised a badge, showing his rank.

"Uh? You can't be the good guys, we're the good guys," Beast Boy told them, sounding as confused as I felt.

"And we are Centauri police." Said the first alien, then the second, "The Tamarainian girl is a liar and a thief! She has committed high crimes throughout the entire Centauri System!"

I was stunned, "I have never even been to the Centauri Moons!" I said, more to Robin than anyone else.

He was staring down—and I looked, to what it was—the necklace…my sister had given to me. He put his arms around my neck, and undid the tie, and pulled the necklace off, "But I know someone who has." He held the necklace in front of my eyes.

I inhaled sharply, realizing, it was…Blackfire?

Robin stepped forward, "You've been chasing the wrong girl," he tossed the necklace away, "where's Blackfire?"

Beast Boy turned beside me, "Uh…" he said, pointing to the sky.

I saw her silhouette shoot through the stars. Sister…

"Don't worry, Star, she won't get away with this," Robin said, while I felt my entire self heat up.

"No she will _**not**_!" I said, beginning to glow green. I shook my head in anger, then shot myself upwards into the sky.

I flew high, fast, straight up to my sister. I flew faster than her, cutting her off, and stopping her, "Hello, sister," my arms crossed, and I looked down on her.

"Ohh, you're mad! I know, I should of told you I was leaving," she was playing 'innocent', "but you know how I hate goodbyes, and—"

"You are a criminal and you were going to let me take your place in jail!" I screeched, feeling all my feelings—anger, pain, sadness, jealousy, my fear, and boil up into one thing, and she looked fearful.

"Oh, well, yeah," she looked away from me.

"You will give back what you have stolen and turn yourself over to the police!" I said, jabbing my finger at her.

"And what will _you_ do if I don't?" She rose above me, and I felt as if I were suddenly losing.

She gathered a star-bolt in her hand, and her eyes glowed purple—Then she brought it straight at me, and hit me in my chest, sending me flying backwards with a scream. I did flips as I fell, hearing her words, "I always_ was_ the better fighter."

She always _was_! "Not anymore!" I gathered myself, as she threw star-bolts in every direction at me—

I did not feel it anymore! I did not feel inferior, I did not feel jealousy—I felt pity for my sister! I dodged her attacks, flying through them up to her, heated my own power—with a new fierceness, not a feeling of superiority to her—but I was no longer afraid! I was no longer hurt!

I built all my power into one star-bolt, then threw it at her with a groan—she was hit, and her own power subsided!

Now I raised myself above her, and _knew_ I was winning.

She laughed, about to attack once more—until the green tentacle that had captured me wrapped around her frame, silencing her malicious laughter—cutting her off to groaning and struggling as I had. I watched, surprised, as the alien spoke,

"Blackfire of Tamaran, you are under arrest!"

She was being pulled down, and I suddenly waved, "Farewell, sister! Although you did betray and attack me," I looked away, "it was still—very nice to see you!"

She did not look pleased. "Next time it won't be so nice! I will get out of jail, little sister, and I _will_ get _even_!" She was dragged to the ship's hold, and locked away. I watched the ship leave high in the sky, and I felt relieved—but, was sad, in another way.

The next day came rather fast, and I sat out on top of the roof of our house, watching the sunrise on the sea.

I had been up all night, sitting and watching the ocean, thinking about my sister, and the feelings. I held my knees against my chest, tight, as to keep them all in.

A breeze had been blowing, when suddenly a voice, Robin's, spoke, "Hey, how are you doin'?" He sat down next to me, and watched my face.

"I am—sad, for my sister."

"And, for yourself?" He asked, and even through the mask, I could tell he was looking at me in the eyes.

"I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced." I was glad, too. I would not of known what to do with myself, if that had happened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well—you—everyone was having such fun with her, and then Cyborg said—"

"Look, your sister was—interesting, but she could never take your place!" He shook his head, "No one could ever take your place." He smiled his warm smile, and, after a moments thought, I smiled back, actually becoming happy for the first time in a while! And, his smile, it comforted me in a great way.

We stayed on the rooftop, sitting and watching the sunrise for the longest time, in peace finally.

**A/N- Well, everyone! There was "Sisters"! I hope I did Starfire's POV fine, and kept them all in character, and wrote her thoughts out, about jealousy, and feeling as if she were going to be replaced. Thank you for reading, and tell me if I have done a good, or bad job! Or tell me what I can improve on! The next episode, ****"Divide and Conquer" will be up soon hopefully! I have finished this chapter…4 days before school has started again for me *dies* so, I am sorry if the wait for each new chapter/episode is longer than two weeks per each. I'll try to write the chapters on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, and then update on Sundays. There won't be anymore 'waiting a year for a new chapter'. I will try my best to write when I don't have homework, and on the weekends, and all that. Thank you again!**

**~Twilighthippie1 :D**


End file.
